


I Will Be

by ALCzysz17



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hopeless Romantic, Marriage Interruption, Sansa-centric, This will remind you of those romantic movies of the 90's, jonsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 04:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15900570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALCzysz17/pseuds/ALCzysz17
Summary: Sansa has made a lot of mistakes in her life, but this was the biggest one yet. Can she really go through with this? Was it even worth trying for? She wasn't entirely sure, but nothing was going to stop her from talking to him.Her biggest mistake, walking out on Jon without a word as to why...





	I Will Be

**Author's Note:**

> So, I went back and forth on even posting this story. I stopped midway through cause all I could think of was that people are going to hate it, or tell me I'm stupid. I dunno, I for real, had a panic attack over it and almost deleted the story altogether. I've gotten a few anon comments that were mean and they were from Jonsa shippers (I think), so knowing the subject matter written...I was warily to post it at all, but I love writing and I loved flawed characters. I am invested in characters who are not perfect cause ya know...none of us are. I write for me the most because my mind is always producing stories and I love it, and normally I am not bothered by mean comments, I've been writing fanfics for thirteen years now. I've gotten flamed before. I've gotten way meaner comments before and maybe I'm being overly emotional (damn my hormones), but I am going to post this anyway because I am proud of what I wrote and I hope that y'all will enjoy the story. ^_~
> 
> P.S - This will remind you of all those 80's and 90's movies we all secretly love though I guess it's not a secret anymore with me, lol.
> 
> Title: I will be by Leona Lewis

 

 

She felt completely and utterly out of breath as she ran. Her thighs burned, her lungs burned, her everything burned at this point. Still, Sansa Stark kept running down the sidewalk, the large church looming overhead. Sept of Baelor, the largest and most prominent church in King’s Landing, and the very one that was holding a wedding she needed to get to. The years of being in heels, day in and day out seemed to work off now as she ran, her heels clicking loudly on the sidewalk.

The closer she got to the church, the more her memories bombarded her mind.

Sansa had grown up loving everything romance and wishing for the perfect boyfriend that would turn into the ideal husband. She did everything she could to attract the boy she wanted. She started shaving her legs at twelve, begging her father to allow her to wear makeup at thirteen and always wearing skirts and dresses whenever she could. Sansa had hardly owned any jeans growing up, opting to wear warm leggings underneath her dresses and skirts during the heavy winter months in the North.

She was always stated as having her head in the clouds and dreaming the day away. Reading romance novels when she wasn’t doing homework and watching romance movies. Her sister, Arya would always roll her eyes and beg to leave when she would put on one of her favorite romance movies. Sansa’s goal in life was to have a great romance, to find her one true love.

Yet she found that fairytale romances like those in books and movies were not the truth of life, and she found that out the hard way.

First, there was Joffrey Baratheon in high school. He was her father’s best friend’s son, so it seemed they were destined to be, or so Sansa thought. They dated for about Six months. Six months of verbal and mental abuse. Six months of beratement and threats. Six months of him pressuring her for sex and when he almost forced himself on her was when she called it quits with the help of her brother Robb, that is.

Sansa still had high hopes for romance like in the fairytales though. She met the second love of her life, Harry Hardyng in college. She went to Vale University in the mountain regions of Westeros, getting her bachelors in Visual Arts and Fashion Design. He was everything she was looking for in a boyfriend. Harry was fair-haired, dimpled cheeked and blue eyed. He was like a fairytale prince coming right off the covers of her favorite romance books. Tall, strong, and charismatic. It was no wonder that Sansa had already fallen in love with him from day one.

Not to mention he was millions of times better than Joffrey was. Sansa dated him for two months before having sex for the first time with Harry. It was less than ideal for her though. He’d said it should be done much like a Band-Aid, ripping it off fast and working through the pain, and so Sansa braced herself against the bed in pain as Harry plowed into her that first time. He continued to do the same every time afterward as well. Sansa never knew what an orgasm was until Myranda bought her a vibrator on her twenty-first birthday.

After graduation, Sansa decided to break things off with Harry. He took it horribly considering he was about to propose to her, showing her the ring and everything. If Sansa hadn’t realized how horrible of a boyfriend he truly was, that he had cheated on her numerous times including having a secret love child on the way, or the fact that he mentally abused and manipulated her, maybe Sansa would have caved and accepted his proposal. She didn’t though and left the restaurant with her head held high while Harry threw a fit after her departure.

Sansa returned home to Winterfell, finding a job doing advertisement for her father’s company. She also did side work for her online store, creating clothes as was her passion. She was rather successful too.

It was during her time at her father’s company that she reunited with Jon Snow.

He had been a family friend for years, growing up practically alongside Sansa and her siblings. He was Robb’s best friend, having met in first grade and staying tied to the hips ever since. He was even considered an honorary Stark in her family’s eyes. Sansa hadn’t really known how to feel about Jon. He was Robb’s best friend, and he practically lived with them much as Theon Greyjoy did. He was always there, she supposed, always in the corners like the wallflower he was.

Jon looked out for her at the company though. Sansa grew to know him better, finding Jon Snow at twenty-six a lot easier to get along with than Jon Snow at sixteen. It also helped that he was rather good looking to her now. She found herself falling for his darker features as opposed to her usual falling of fairer features. He was also the opposite of the men she had dated. He wasn’t charismatic like Harry or domineering like Joffrey. Jon was Jon, and Sansa found that refreshing.

It took months before they started dating and that only happened because they had gotten drunk and had sex with each other one night. Sansa still flushes in embarrassment at how their relationship had started out. It was Jon’s twenty-seventh birthday, they had met up at the pub ‘Castle Black’ and had drinks. Sansa kept to the sidelines more, interacting with Jon’s best friend from college, Samwell Tarly’s wife Gilly and her brother Robb’s wife Talisa.

They were all drinking heavily, laughing and telling stories. Sansa eventually moved closer and closer until she was standing next to Jon at their large round table. Jon smiled when he noticed her, bumping their shoulders together. She flushed at his attention, sipping at her fruity drink while he joined the men in whiskey shots. She even partook in one set of shots when they declared Jon the happiest of birthdays. The whiskey burned a pathway down her throat, but the darkened look in Jon’s eyes after watching her down her shot made the burn all the more bearable.

Eventually, they left just before closing, walking down the street, and parting ways as they hit each stop. Jon lived in the same building as Sam, so he opted to walk Sansa the rest of the way to her apartment. They bumped shoulders, brushed fingers and laughed about old times. Jon walked Sansa to the elevator of her apartment, telling her she was beautiful as though he hadn’t mentioned it earlier that evening. Sansa smiled bashfully, staring at Jon as he stared back at her. She pressed the button for her floor and just as the doors were closing, Jon thrust his hand through, halting them to step inside the elevator.

Sansa found herself pressed against the wall and Jon’s mouth fused to hers. The kiss was wet, sloppy and full of tongue, but it was the most amazing kiss she had ever had before. He tasted like whiskey, and that only made her overcome her disdain for the alcohol, as long as she tasted it from his mouth, that is. Sansa walked Jon out of the elevator once they reached her floor, kissing and touching.

It was a fight to gain her mouth back, so she could work at getting her door open. Jon caged her in, kissing down her neck while pressing his erection into her skirt covered bottom. Sansa moaned at his kisses, grinding back against him as she finally got the key into the lock. They managed to get inside then it was all over from there.

Jon trapped her against the inside of her front door, mouthing his way from her lips down her neck to her exposed cleavage. He tugged her bra down along with her blouse to enclose her nipple within his warm, wet mouth. Sansa moaned at his touch, feeling overwhelmed by the sensations going through her. Harry had never made her feel like this in the almost four years of their relationship.

Eventually, he sunk to his knees, pulling her leg over his shoulder then he kissed up her inner thigh before pulling her panties aside to lick a stripe up her cunt. Sansa certainly had never had this done to her. Jon was relentless, sucking the lips of her sex, running his spongy wet tongue up her slit and lashing her clit. Her hands combed through his curly hair, making it wilder than before as Jon fucked her with his tongue.

Sansa rutted her hips into his mouth, riding high and towards an orgasm. Jon groaned into her wet flesh, pulling back the hood of her clit so he could close his lips around the swollen nub and suck harder and harder against it. The pressure was building, the sensations overbearing, and Sansa could not get enough of it. Jon pushed her over the edge when he pushed two thick fingers into her cunt, pumping them in and out.

Her body quivered at the release of her orgasm. Jon continued to push her though, pumping his fingers and torturing her clit until she hit a second orgasm that took her ability to stand from her. Sansa found Jon holding her in his arms when he was carrying her back to her bedroom. They further undressed and her daydreams as of late were realized as Jon Snow leaned over top of her, her legs wrapped tightly around his hips and his thick cock pushing inside her body.

Jon started off slow, smiling down at her as he thrust in and out at an easy pace. Sansa ran her hands up and down his chest, amazed at his physique and the various scars that littered his body from years in the military, Night’s Watch. She encouraged him to move faster, to take her harder. He could hardly disobey such sweet orders. Sansa clung to Jon’s shoulders as he pounded into her, leaning just right to graze her swollen clit during each thrust and bringing her close to a third orgasm.

His name was a constant chant that filled the room. Sansa was so consumed by his presence, so consumed by his touch and attention. His name was all she knew at that moment. Jon grunted and groaned, her name growled into the air and sometimes in her ear. He dropped down to his elbows, latching his mouth to hers until he hit his peak. He continued to rut into her, working through his orgasm before reaching down to rub harshly against her clit until she tightened around his limping cock from her own peak.

That had been the best sex of her life.

It only got better when Jon was ready again ten minutes later, getting her to ride him for the first time in her life. Sansa woke up in the morning feeling relaxed even though her head pounded while she ached almost sweetly between her legs. She laid there in quite a stupor, gazing at a sleeping Jon Snow in her bed with hazy memories of the wild night of sex they had. Sansa felt both happy and embarrassed by her actions.

She wasn’t one to just sleep with anyone; she liked having relationships, she wanted romance. Sansa feared that Jon might not be looking for that himself. She knew that he had a long-term relationship with Ygritte Wild when they were younger, but she died of health complications. There was also Val though. She and Jon seemed to have ‘friends with benefits’ type relationship, at least that was what Robb called it. The more she thought about it, the more fearful she became.

Eventually, Jon woke up, blinking at his surroundings before turning to see Sansa lying beside him. Things were awkward at first, but then Jon asked if she’d like to get a late breakfast or an earlier lunch together. His question pushed aside her worries, and she agreed, and that was their first date together.

Their relationship seemed to flourish wonderfully from there. Sansa was cautious though, looking for the signs of betrayal or abuse. Jon wasn’t like that, she’d tell herself, but that didn’t stop the excessive paranoia from creeping into her mind. Jon was Jon though, sweet, caring, and brooding. Sansa found herself loving everything about him. Yet there were moments when they would clash, bicker and fight though they tended to be far and few between. That only increased her worries.

A year and a half of dating, of ups and downs, and still Sansa worried. Then one day something in her snapped, and she left without a word to anyone. She knew she should have said something, left a note or called, but something held her back from doing so.

Sansa Stark just left out of the blue or at least that was how it seemed…

Her feet were burning in her heels, crying for relief but there would be none until she got to the church and probably not even then either. Her eyes were watery from the flashes of memories coming upon her, and she wished for nothing but to go back in time and change everything. Instead, here she was running down the busy city block to the largest church in the city to try and stop the wedding of Jon Snow and Val Valentine.

Sansa had gone to therapy for her issues, dealt with them head-on, so she could live a better life, but to also fully love the man she wanted. Unfortunately, her shortsightedness kept her from realizing that maybe she should have said something to Jon first, the man she loved fully and truly. Her therapist told her that she had commitment issues formed from the abusive relationships she had endured.

Robb and Arya told her how hurt Jon was by her abrupt departure and there was Val who seemed to pick him up and put him back together again. It was no wonder they decided to get married. Robb thought it was extremely rushed, that Jon was trying to mask his hurt by marrying another, they had only officially dated for four months before he was announcing to his family and friends that he was marrying Val.

Sansa felt completely heartbroken after the news. She shifted between despair and depression, realizing that she lost of the man of her dreams and the love of her life because she didn’t let him in fully. She called Jon’s number, wishing to at least tell him what happened to her, why she ran off as she had, but he never answered…

She fought through the pain in her side; she was almost there.

It was Arya that pulled her out of her funk, told her that Jon had moved to King’s Landing for Val’s job and that they were getting married the next day. Her sister chewed her a new asshole before telling her to woman up and get her man, citing that Jon would be miserable with Val and she wasn’t the type to settle even once married.

“Are you going to let Jon marry himself to a woman who is more than likely to cheat on him? Are you, Sansa?!” Arya yelled over the phone, having already arrived at King’s Landing for the wedding.

“Arya, it’s too late. He’s moved on; I royally fucked up. What more can I do?” Sansa moaned pitifully, trying in vain to hold back tears.

“He hasn’t fucking moved on! Have you not been listening to me?! If you don’t want to lose him, then get your ass down here ASAP!”

Sansa went back and forth for hours before booking a flight to King’s Landing. She hardly slept the few hours before she was on the plane. The wedding was at eleven that morning, she would arrive at ten with an hour to spare, but apparently the same day Jon and Val decided to marry, was the same day there was a parade going down the main streets of King’s Landing. Sansa had to ditch her taxi if she had any hopes to make it before the wedding started.

She vowed that after everything was said and done, even if it was the worst outcome she could think of; Sansa was going to start jogging around her neighborhood park.

Her heels clicked loudly on the stone steps as she pushed herself to move. A glance at her phone declared it to be 10:49 am. Sansa practically burst through the double doors, grabbing hold of the first person she encountered. “Where’s Jon Snow?” she asked, huffing and out of breath.

The bewildered man pointed to a side room, and she quickly released him, forcing her aching abdomen to work with her. She opened the door abruptly, relief sagging her shoulders when she found Jon standing before a full-length mirror; alone. He turned at the sound of the door opening; his eyes widened almost comically at the sight of her. Sansa vaguely wondered how bad she looked, she certainly felt nasty and sweaty, but honestly, that was the least of her worries.

“Sansa,” Jon breathed out in shock. The sound of her name on his lips made her feel immediately light inside her chest.

Sansa closed the door quickly then forced her legs to move swiftly, catching Jon off guard as she slammed into his chest, her arms wrapping around his neck. Before he could properly react, she leaned into him and pressed her lips against his. Jon caught her around her back, stumbling first into the full-length mirror on the wall then the solid stone wall beside it as she kissed him. At first, he didn’t respond, freezing entirely at her touch and kiss, but when she moved her mouth against his, he relaxed.

Jon accepted her kiss, returning it just as enthusiastically as she was. His hands moved up and down her back, grabbing hold of her loose, dangling hair and scrunching it up to cradle the back of her head. Sansa moaned into his mouth, slipping her tongue between his lips to caress his tongue with hers. He returned her moan, flipping them around to crowd her against the wall, his hand protecting the back of her head.

Their tongues wrestled as they kissed, a war to end all wars, it seemed. Sansa clawed her nails through his curly hair, ignoring the feel of gel between her fingers and relishing the touch of his hair that she had missed so much. His beard was shaved thinly against his jaw and cheeks, scratching and itching against her skin, but she endured it because it was Jon. His other hand trailed down her back, cupping her cheek then down to clutch tightly at her thigh.

Sansa lifted her leg up, allowing Jon to take the weigh of her thigh and press it tightly against his hip, locking her further between him and the wall. She could feel his hardness pressed intimately against her, and she felt it, even more, when she ground against it with a gasp on her lips.

Unfortunately, that seemed to bring Jon back to the here and now. Abruptly, he pulled away, dropping her thigh and stepping out of her reach. Sansa leaned heavily against the wall, out of breath further from their kissing and touching. He stared at her in disbelief, his eyes flicking down to her swollen lips before he groaned pitifully, turning away from her.

“What are you doing here, Sansa?” Jon finally asked, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his eyes squeezed shut.

“I need to talk with you, Jon,” she answered softly, wishing to cradle his face in her hands and smooth away the wrinkles upon his forehead with her thumbs.

“What is there to talk about?” he grumbled out in confusion.

“I needed to explain-Explain!” Jon whipped his head up, his face scrunched further. “Yes, explain everything!” Sansa continued, pushing off the wall so she could stand upright.

“Explain…Sansa, it’s too late to explain anything. What did you expect was going to happen? You left me, Sansa.” Though he sounded strong, she could hear the underlying tone of pain in his voice.

“I know, Jon, I know.”

“Today is my wedding day, I’m getting married, and you thought that-that you would waltz right in and…change my mind?” Sansa quickly shook her head even though that was almost exactly what she was hoping for. It was silly really, racing to get to Jon before the wedding as though it were a movie, as though he would actually take her back.

Sansa knew it was silly and stupid, but regardless, she still had to explain herself to him. He needed to know the truth, even if it didn’t make a lick of difference; he needed to know.

“I don’t know; I don’t know! I just can’t let you go without you knowing the truth,” she started, desperation taking hold of her mouth as she added, “I can’t let you make this mistake.”

“Make this mistake?” Jon cursed under his breath, pushing back his unruly hair that she completely and utterly destroyed. “I love her like I had loved you once, that is ‘til you left me high and dry! Without a word; you left without a word as to why. Did I do something wrong? Was it you? Tell me, Sansa, tell me this truth I need to know!”

“I was afraid!” Sansa shouted, her eyes watered though she wished they wouldn’t. She hated crying, it never made anything better, and it felt like a form of manipulation, and she didn’t want Jon to think she was trying to manipulate him. “I was afraid, okay! Afraid of the commitment, afraid of marriage, afraid of what I felt for you. I didn’t know what to do, so I panicked, and I left…”

Jon was frowning deeply, staring at her intently as she spoke. He was putting up his mask though, trying to remain unaffected by her. She wondered if that was for the best too.

“Aye, you left, and you broke my heart along with it.”

Sansa gave out a shuddering breath, pushing back her sweaty strands of hair from her hot forehead, trying to control her emotions; it seemed useless though. “I know I messed up, I know I hurt you so badly, but you must know I do love you, Jon.” He was shaking his head though.

“How can I even be sure of that? Months, Sansa, eight months of no word, nothing. Then you appear today, the day I am to marry another woman, and you expect me to walk out of my wedding and back into your arms. Life is not a fairytale, Sansa and…though I still love you, I can’t be with you,” Jon ended with watery eyes, his shoulders drooping dejectedly.

For a moment it was like the world had stopped, her heart seemed to break just a bit more if possible. What had she expected, really? Arya’s words had given her false hope, and still, she believed in it. Stupid, stupid woman, what did you seriously expect? Sansa slowly wiped away the tears trailing down her cheeks; she needed to compose herself.

“I understand…just know that I never stopped loving you and out of all the regrets I have had in my life, leaving you is and always will be my biggest regret.” Sansa walked up to Jon, reaching up to touch his scruffy cheek. A tear let loose from his eye, so she softly wiped it away with her thumb then leaned forward while tugging him to lean down to press a soft, sweet, bitter kiss to his forehead. “I wish you nothing but happiness,” she mumbled against his forehead.

Her emotions were barely holding together. Sansa wished for nothing more than to find a corner and cry for days, to release the pent-up feelings of despair, sorrow, and heartbreak. She shut the door softly behind her, avoiding making eye contact with anyone nearby. For a moment, she thought about sitting at one of the pews in the back, to watch Jon marry another woman, but she wasn’t that masochistic. Instead, she left through the double doors that she had burst through not even ten minutes ago.

Her legs seemed to give out on her, and she landed on her butt at the top of the steps. Sansa willed herself not to cry anymore, but the tears cared not for appearances and continued to disobey her wishes. Jon will be happier this way, she assured herself. Val’s a beautiful woman, charming though distant, and she obviously cared for him, considering she agreed to marry him. She’d make a better Mrs. Snow than Sansa ever would, she thought.

Such a stupid, last-ditch attempt to rescue a relationship she singlehandedly destroyed. Sansa tried to console herself, knowing that she ran because of this deeply set fear that only therapy seemed to work out of her, and yet, she couldn’t help but think she gave up too easily. She fought for so long with her relationship with Harry. Four years long, she had fought and only gave up once she was sure it was a losing battle. Once, she was sure that Harry had never truly loved her.

A year and a half with Jon and she ran. She ran though she knew in her heart he loved her.

“Maybe he’s better off without me; maybe I’m better off alone? Clearly, I make shit decisions when it comes to men,” Sansa mumbled sadly. She wiped at her eyes once more, taking a deep breath, holding it for a few seconds then releasing it slowly.

With weak, kitten-like legs, she stood and started her descent down the steps. In the back of her mind, she thought it strange that no music had begun. She pulled her phone from her skirt’s pocket to see it was 11:06 and the wedding officially started at 11. Sansa glanced back at the church, taking in the stonework and stained glass. Then with her shoulders straightened and her head held high, she proceeded to walk down the sidewalk, looking for intents and purposes like she was unaffected by the world around her when really, she wanted to get a hotel so that she could break down entirely in peace.

The sound of doors bursting open startled her. Sansa turned around, seeing the old, giant doors close loudly followed by a man running down the steps quickly. It only took her a second to realize it was Jon. Before she could react, he was closing his arms around her and pressing his sweet lips to hers. Her hands closed around his shoulders automatically, utterly and completely shocked by his presence and kiss.

Sansa pulled her mouth back, saying his name though it came out as a strangled moan when his lips coasted down her jaw to press insistently against her neck. “Jon,” she tried again, only weakly pushing at his shoulders though he relented after hearing his name again.

“You’re right,” he started, one hand closed around the nape of her neck and the other pressing her against his body. “I was making a huge mistake. I was only marrying her because I thought I lost you forever and she helped make it less painful,” Jon admitted.

“What about Val? Jon, you can’t walk out on your wedding! It was wrong of me to come here as it is, please go back!” Sansa ached at her words, but she felt even worse having him here in her arms when he should be in the church with Val in his arms, saying, ‘I do’.

“You know I asked her to marry me five times before she said ‘yes’, and she only agreed because of how pitiful I was. I love Val, true and she loves me, but it’s not the same. We value each other, but we don’t love each other as a husband and wife should. Like the way I love you, Sansa.” Her tears seemed to give her the middle finger as they ignored her attempts to not cry in both angst and happiness.

“I’m so sorry, Jon! I love you so much; I do, I truly do!” Sansa cried out, bringing his lips back to her mouth for a wet, tearful kiss. She pulled away before they could get too engulfed in each other to ask, “What do we do now? You just left your fiancé at the altar.”

“We run off into the sunset?” Jon offered jokingly, swiping at her trailing tears. Sansa laughed, clutching his wrists.

“I don’t think I can run anymore in these heels.”

“I’ll carry you then.” She laughed some more and turned her head to kiss the center of his palm lovingly.

“Can we please take a taxi?”

Jon hailed a taxi and just as they were getting in, the double doors of the church opened though less dramatically than when Sansa entered, and Jon exited. Val stood there, her hair beautifully decorated upon her head while wearing a strapless, form-fitting wedding dress that only made her look even more beautiful. She placed her hands on her hips and arched her brow at them both.

“Val, I…” Jon trailed off, glancing back at Sansa then to his ex-fiancé. She only rolled her eyes, waving them off.

“Whatever, Jon, I’m keeping the wedding gifts though and going on the honeymoon too,” she called out, turning back around to enter the church once more.

Jon sat down limply and closed the door, mumbling out an address to the driver. As the taxi pulled off the curb, he turned to her in confusion, “That went strangely well.”

Sansa shrugged, leaning her head against his shoulder. “Well, you’ve always said she took things in stride and honestly, maybe she didn’t really want to marry you either.”

She felt him nod. He drifted his hand down, lacing their fingers together tightly. “I need you to promise me something, Sansa.” She hummed that she was listening. “The next time you feel suffocated and scared, please talk to me.”

Sansa sighed, snuggling further into his arm and shoulder. “I promise, Jon. I promise I will be better, I will be smarter, and I will be with you forever,” Sansa declared softly. She felt Jon’s head against the top of hers, his thumb gently rubbing on the back of her hand. “This time I won’t let you go; I’ll keep myself together, and we’ll do this together.”

“Good,” he mumbled quietly. “Because I’m not going to let you go either.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love me some angst, but also I love happy endings most of all. I like being put through the ringer and crying my eyes out before smiling happily at the end. I hope y'all enjoyed this story. I have a feeling some are going to hate how Jon walked out of his wedding and I tried to make sure it was obvious that he was marrying Val for the wrong reasons and honestly, she got no fucks to give, she's getting free gifts and a honeymoon to Essos. I thought about using Ygritte instead, but I put her through the ringer a lot too. Anywho, again, hope ya enjoyed and let me know whatcha think?! ^_~


End file.
